NightRaid Wolf Pack
NightRaid Wolf Pack This pack currently lives by The Bushido Code. New Age Most of our members were formal wolves of Blackpaw Wolf Pack. In the time period of the 'Gloam Conflict', it was discovered that former leader, Blackpaw, was revealed to be posing as Vampiric Overlord, Ooden, of the Second Great War. Leaving the community shocked and his pack enraged, they broke away and Balto Realms formed NightRaid Wolf Pack.Trained in the ways of an assassin crossed with a warrior, or some with the stated and medical, NightRaid is a pack of the fierce and the strong. Before promoted, each wolf will be assessed by the Alpha himself on their skill level, loyalty, dedication, and hard work. Ranks Novice''' --> Venator --> Cathaladus --> Elite Path' Novice'--> Tenchu --> Guardian --> Harbinger Path' Novice ' --> Medic --> Shaman ---> Prophet Path' Alpha NRWPA: Balto M (Baltorealms) Beta NRWPB: Dakota F (Firefang101) Harbingers NRWPH: Duskfire F (riverleaf) Karmen F (KuveruFenrir) Akai F (Therianthropy) Nikita F (northernfeline) Elites NRWPE: Prophets NRWPP: Shamans NRWPS: Royal F (XxRoyalxX) Ciara F Monquista F (sissysuger5) Cathaladus NRWPC: Midnight F Tenchu NRWPT: Scourge M (Spartanwarrior) Kaya F Ruby F Wyomi F Guardians NRWPG: Medics NRWPM: Malorey F Venator NRWPV: Xavion F (XPixelX) Seion F Jay Dakoda Salphira F (acna2009) Lexi (LexiMist) Jayta (Vinejaydovemoon) Novices NRWPN: Aniu F Faliska F Reicher M Ruze F (Infinity117) Anibell F Wyomi F Asher M Danii F Naomi F Leo M (Starfires) Jax M Scarlett Vladis Jayden Mentoring System * Each Harbinger is responsible for mentoring a Novice * They must go over their own fighting skills and the ones taught by the Alpha/Beta with their pupil * If the Harbinger sees their pupil as ready, they will report to the Alpha * The Alpha will assess their level of skill privately * If the pupil is fit, they will eventually be promoted to Venator/Tenchu/Medic '''Baltorealms' - Mentor to Elites-in-training Dakota - Mentor to Midnight, Ruze Wolf '''- Mentor to ''Jax'' Elite's Path Titles The Alpha takes in those who volunteer as elites for certain jobs or missions, or to just set out alone. Each would be given a certain title known among that elite team. This title would be given to them once they are seen fit by the Alpha to embark on risky jobs. Each of these titles would be known from descendants of the Edo Period. The title would depend on their skills, looks, and roles among the elite team. Within the elite team would be one experienced Medic just in case medical assistance is needed on the job ASAP. The medic too would be given a title, though different from the others. Elites-in-training: Xavion, Yina, Lexi, Jayta Healer Traditions Before a medic/healer is promoted, they are taken to either the Pool of Memories (Located in Lucent Sea) or Solomon Wood's pool. They are to lie by the water and say specific words before drinking the water. After doing so, the Healer will arrive in a deep sleep, where their ceremony-dream will begin. During ceremonies, Healers may share the same dream. Ancestors may come and line up in the ranks to promote the Healer. After the ceremony is over, the Healers might separate depending on if any ancestors need to deliver prophecies. Once the deep sleep is over, the medics hold vigil for the night. Guardian's Path The duty of the Guardians is to defend the territory, the nursery, especially in war. They are taught how to deal with tresspassers who either cooperate or decide to meddle. They undergo specific training as does the Assassin's and Healer's path. More of their training is focused on defense of theirselves or others. Territory Currently Claims Solomon Woods Pack Policy ''Respect is earned. Honesty is appreciated. Trust is gained. Loyalty is returned.' *Follow orders. *Respect your superiors, respect each other. *Respect territory unless there is a valid reason permission. *Do not turn on your comrades. *The pack comes first. *Serve none other then the pack. *State where you are going before leaving Solomon Woods in group chat. Allies: Guardians Of The Realms, BloodClawClan, Skyfall Clan, Tribe of the Dusk Wolves Category:Packs Category:Canines